The Doctor's Words
by fanficloverme96
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Set in the Of Wine and Coffee's verse. A special scene between Blaine and Dr. Nicholas when he was still hospitalized.


**The Doctor's Words**

**_~The doctor looked at him with kind eyes; his eyes were always kind~_**

Maybe it was the painkiller.

Yeah, maybe it was.

Blaine was positive that the painkiller was the cause of all this.

But, anyway, pushing that thought aside, Blaine watched as Dr. Nicholas, the doctor that had been assigned to take care of him throughout his stay at the hospital, wrote something on a clipboard before looking at Blaine, smiling slightly.

"You seem to be in a good mood today, Mr. Anderson," he commented.

Blaine snapped out of his reverie and offered the doctor a tiny smile. "You..you can call me Blaine, doctor," he paused. "Mr. Anderson sounds a bit like my dad."

Dr. Nicholas chuckled. "Alright, then. If you insist." He made his way to the heart monitor, fiddling with it. Blaine stared on, not really understanding what the young doctor was doing, but that did not matter. For some reason, he just enjoyed watching Dr. Nicholas work. It was…calming, somehow.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine began slowly.

Dr. Nicholas turned to face him and nodded. "Go on ahead."

Blaine hesitated. "Um…I just…it's just that I…you look a bit too young to be already a doctor," he admitted, lowering his gaze to look at his blanket. When he received no reply, he looked up and saw Dr. Nicholas still looking at him, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"I'm still waiting for your question," Dr. Nicholas said after a while.

Flushing, Blaine bit his lip. "I really don't mean to pry…but how old are you?"

Dr. Nicholas merely smiled. "I'll turn 21 in a few months. So…basically, I'm still 20." He gestured to the chair beside Blaine's bed. "May I?"

Blaine looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened a bit. "Um, sure. Go on ahead. You're…the er…doctor after all."

"You made it sound like I'm the next Doctor from Doctor Who or something," Dr. Nicholas laughed.

"You watch Doctor Who?" Blaine asked, unable to contain the excitement in his voice. God, Blaine_ loved_ Doctor Who. Being the geek he was. And yes, he cried at most of the Rose and the Doctor's scenes. But do not go all judgmental on him.

"Watched every season…well, most of the ninth doctor." Dr. Nicholas admitted. "I did not exactly start from the beginning…"

"Let me guess," Blaine grinned. "You started from the tenth doctor."

Dr. Nicholas held up his hands. "Hey, my sister was the one who recommended that show to me. And she said that the tenth doctor was the best so…" He sighed dramatically. "Could you blame me, though? David Tennant looks absolutely…" He caught himself and coughed awkwardly. "Anyway…"

"Divine?" Blaine finished helpfully.

The young doctor widened his eyes. The two of them stared at each other in silence before bursting out laughing. "So…you're…" Dr. Nicholas wiped the last of the tears of mirth from his eyes. "You're gay, then? Or…well," he trailed off awkwardly, unsure of how to continue.

"I'm gay," Blaine nodded. "And you're…"

"I prefer the term…pansexual," Dr. Nicholas replied. "Gender doesn't really matter to me. It's the inside that counts. Love is love."

Blaine stared at him some more (he had been doing that a _lot_, lately), before he shook his head. "You're amazing," he said in wonder.

"And getting out of topic," Dr. Nicholas added. "You said that you think I'm a bit too young for a doctor, right?"

Blaine nodded.

Dr. Nicholas shrugged. "I'm not exactly a doctor just yet, honestly. I'm still in medical school, though I'll be graduating soon enough." At Blaine's surprised expression, he sighed. "Long story short, my brain is ridiculous, I attended college at 16, and here I am." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm in a housemanship program. You know, medic school students work part time in hospitals and whatnot? I get extra credit for it and I need the experience. In fact, my job is pretty basic. Helping out the nurses and taking care of you, my assigned patient," he grinned crookedly at Blaine, who flushed and looked down again.

"Oh…that makes sense," Blaine mumbled.

"Now that I satisfied your curiosity, can you satisfy mine?" Dr. Nicholas asked. Blaine looked surprised for a moment before he nodded cautiously. "What is it…?"

The doctor smiled gently. "The boy…with the pretty bluish eyes? His name is Kurt, right?"

"Yes, that's him."

"He stayed by your side while you were still in a coma. Pretty dedicated of him. There was this other guy…with green eyes and the smirk-,"

"Sebastian," Blaine smiled.

"Yes, him. He was there too but Kurt literally refused to leave your bedside until he was forced to," Dr. Nicholas shifted his position. "You must really mean a lot to him…"

Blaine smiled and played with the hem of his blanket. "Well…he means a lot to me."

"Are you two…by any chance, dating?"

Shaking his head, Blaine gave the doctor a rueful look. "We used to. For about a year. It didn't…It didn't exactly work out." He sighed. "I wish it did. Well…I used to."

Tilting his head, Dr. Nicholas regarded the boy in confusion. "Used to?"

"That was before I realized that Kurt might already have feelings for someone else," Blaine explained. "Remember the guy with the smirk you told me about? Sebastian?" When Dr. Nicholas nodded, Blaine continued. "The two of them have this weird…relationship going around. They used to really hate each other, but something happened…and the two of them are friends now. Or at least, that's what they thought."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to sound overconfident with my assumption but…" Blaine bit his lip. "I really think that the two of them might have feelings for one another. Sebastian is just too stubborn to admit it and Kurt just doesn't realize it just yet. But well, I've been wrong before."

Dr. Nicholas placed a hand on Blaine's knee. "Who could blame you for assuming? Nowadays, it's rather easy to fall in love," he paused. "I would know."

Blaine looked at him for a while, not really comprehending the tone of Dr. Nicholas' voice. He nodded slowly. "I guess…it's almost as easy to fall out of it."

Dr. Nicholas blinked. "What makes you say that?"

Blaine covered his face with his hands and let out a shuddered breath. "It's…just, it's complicated. Except, not really. I don't really know," he turned to look at the doctor, his expression conflicted. "Kurt and I…what we had was magical and amazing and…well, it didn't last. I don't know how and why…but…"

Dr. Nicholas stared at the boy for a while before he reached out to put a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm sure there's a reason for everything. Nature has many ways to push us towards the right road we were meant to take. Sometimes, it may be more painful than the other," he said wisely.

Blaine flashed him a shaky smile. "You sound like a philosopher."

Dr. Nicholas grinned. "Thank you, Blaine." They smiled at one another for a few more second before the doctor got up from his seat. "Well, I have to go. I'll see you again tomorrow, Blaine."

"See you around, doctor " Blaine responded, leaning back against the pillows.

At that, Dr. Nicholas paused by the doorway and turned his head slightly to glance at Blaine.

"Since I can call you Blaine, you're free to call me Nick. I really don't mind," he said, smiling as he walked out of the room.

If Blaine was feeling slightly giddy at Dr. Nicholas' (Nick, now) words, he was definitely blaming the painkiller.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I finally got out a special chapter for you all. I would have posted this sooner but...things happened and I could not. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This also could be found on Tumblr. **

**Reviews are lovely and appreciated. **


End file.
